


My Good Little Chickadee

by TasteTheHemospectrum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bulges and Nooks, Cock Rings, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheHemospectrum/pseuds/TasteTheHemospectrum
Summary: There were a trillion and one things Davepetasprite loved about Karkat. The roughness of his perpetually-chapped lips. The delicate curve of his cheekbones. The long, curled lashes that captured glints of light whenever he’d look up at them. The faint flecks of vermillion framing his pupils. The perfectly messy hair where the bases of his adorably blunt horns disappeared. The subtle twitching of his ears with every sound he heard. The roundness of his hips. The squishiness of his soft thighs. And above all, the passion in every word that left his mouth even when he was begging desperately to be fucked on his hands and knees.





	My Good Little Chickadee

**Author's Note:**

> There simply aren't enough Davepetasprite fics out there so I decided to contribute.

     There were a trillion and one things Davepetasprite loved about Karkat. The roughness of his perpetually-chapped lips. The delicate curve of his cheekbones. The long, curled lashes that captured glints of light whenever he’d look up at them. The faint flecks of vermillion framing his pupils. The perfectly messy hair where the bases of his adorably blunt horns disappeared. The subtle twitching of his ears with every sound he heard. The roundness of his hips. The squishiness of his soft thighs. And above all, the passion in every word that left his mouth even when he was begging desperately to be fucked on his hands and knees.  
     The two of them had hardly been at it for an hour, and there were already dried tears on Karkat’s cheeks that matched the slurry staining his spread thighs. Davepeta glanced down to admire his bare, flushed body as they gently clasped their left hand with one of his, which were bound to the bedpost high above his head. Really, those silk ropes were probably the only things holding him upright, judging by the way his legs trembled at either side of the spreader bar.  
     “I love you,” they reminded Karkat once his fingers shakily curled over the back of their scaly hand. “Can I get a color, chickadee?”  
     “Green,” he grunted, looking up at them. “Please, can I please have _something_?” he pleaded, looking pitiful enough to cry again.  
     Davepeta let go of his hand, cupped his cheek, and ghosted their thumb over his lower lip, which still had some of their pale, iridescent material smeared over it. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you still gotta wait just a little longer. I know you can do it,” they cooed down to him as their tail swished behind them mischievously. Their eyes briefly fell upon his lower body again, making sure his bulge wasn’t trying to misbehave. Lo and behold, it had curled back between his thighs and was prodding at the pillowy outer folds of his nook. “Goddammit, again?” They shook their head and lifted the riding crop in their right hand.  
     “ _Please_ ,” he whimpered. Davepeta ignored him and wedged the leather end of the crop between the tip of his bulge and the lips of his nook, which made him reflexively clench around nothing. He let out a breathy sob, and they knelt down in front of him to lightly kiss his forehead.  
     “I’m not going to hurt you, and you know that,” they murmured against his warm skin. Of course, they had never once struck him with the crop or otherwise, and they never planned to, but the thrill of opportunity, of having it literally _right_ _there_ , nearly made Karkat double over.  
     He gripped the ropes holding him in place and tipped his head down, burying his face in their feathery chest. “God, I need it, please, I need you so, so bad,” he mumbled urgently between their small breasts. “I wanna touch you, I wanna feel you, I need to feel you, please.”  
     “I promise you will.” Davepeta kissed his forehead once more as they placed the crop on the floor and dropped their hands down to rest on his sticky inner thighs, which twitched at their touch. Karkat mewled quietly, trying to press into their hands. He was so oversensitive from waiting that any skin contact sent electricity through his veins. “You’ve been so good for me, chickadee,” they purred and inched their palms higher. “I think you deserve a reward.” They pressed their thumb to the little nub of flesh below the hilt of his bulge.  
     “Yes!” he moaned out all too loudly. “Thank you, thank you so much!” He immediately began rutting his hips forwards with his back arched away from the post behind him. Davepeta grinned and wrapped both of their hands around his bulge, one beginning to steadily stroke him while the other toyed with the tip. In response, he let out a symphony of sounds from chirps to trills, much to their enjoyment.  
     “Such a good boy,” they cooed. “I love it when you’re loud for me.” They pinched the tip of his bulge gently.  
     “ _Fuck_!” he gasped, his back bending like a bow. “I-I can’t, I need to cum! Please, let me!”  
     “Not yet.” They kept his tender tip between their thumb and forefinger while their other hand sought out the cockring on the floor beside them. He whined when they clasped it around his base before they let go, and he looked up at them desperately, bucking his hips frantically into now empty air.  
     “No, no, no! I need it now, please!” Fresh tears dripped from his chin, staining Davepeta’s feathers pink.  
     They frowned and took his face into their hands, wiping away the little, scarlet rivulets with their thumbs as he sobbed. “Gimme a color,” they whispered.  
     “Green, f-fucking _green_ ,” he panted, his eyes squeezed shut. “Please, fuck me.”  
     Davepeta leaned a little lower to kiss him deeply. They didn’t part their lips but held the contact for a couple more moments before they pulled away, stood, and began to untie the knot between his wrists.  
     Karkat waited motionlessly, whimpering down at the floor as his bulge squirmed against his thighs. The second his hands were abruptly released, however, he toppled onto all fours and then slumped down to the floor so that his cheek and chest were pressed to the hardwood with his ass still in the air.  
     “My good little chickadee,” they cooed affectionately and smiled at Karkat as they worked the cockring off of his bulge. Although it was a tight fit between his backside and the bed, they knelt behind him with their wings arched above their shoulders. Davepeta too was admittedly growing impatient, their hybrid dick trying to coil stiffly within the confines of their boxers and their nook staining the fabric beneath it. They leaned over his back and pressed their lips to the nape of his neck to ask: “Do you wanna stay like this, or would you rather be on your back?”  
     “Please turn me over,” he mumbled into his folded forearms. “I wanna see your face.”  
     Davepeta sat up without hesitation and rolled Karkat onto his back. “I think I like it better this way,” they chirped and leaned over him again, guiding the spreader bar up under their chest so that Karkat was almost bent in half, with his thighs far apart and his knees at their shoulders. Davepeta’s wings splayed out above them, the tips of their primaries kissing the floor at either side of Karkat so that they created a huge, fluffy canopy to hide him from the rest of the world. “I love you,” Davepeta whispered and slipped down their boxers.  
     With his arms free, Karkat grasped their shoulders, their downy feathers engulfing his fingers. “I love you too,” he mumbled and turned his head to sloppily kiss their cheek.  
     When Davepeta first pressed their tip against his entrance, Karkat gasped sharply, his hips jerking. He had felt them inside of him countless times before, but he still felt a beat of uncertainty whenever the head at the end of their only slightly tapered shape split open the folds of his nook. Instinct always whispered that his anatomy wasn't meant to take theirs, despite the fact that it had done exactly that so many times before, but all thought abruptly escaped him with a moan in the moment they began to slowly press into him. It was torturous: the pace, not the initial stretch.  
     As they felt his heat gradually encase more and more of their length, Davepeta pressed their chest to his, pinned their palms to his hips, and started to pant quietly, tiny peeps slipping out with every other breath. The adrenaline searing their nerves tempted them with the idea of simply shoving every last inch into him all at once, but they were determined to make Karkat ask for it first, and with the way he was scrabbling at their shoulders and shallowly gasping for breath, it wouldn't take long. They made sure to take almost two whole minutes just to sink into him entirely, and just as they had predicted, by the time their hips were flush with his, he was begging to be fucking wrecked as if his life depended on it.  
     “Please, shit, please fuck me!” He was already attempting to snap his hips up even though their grip on his hips remained unyielding. “I'll do anything, just please fucking use me, fill me, anything!”  
     The first ‘please’ alone was enough encouragement to get them moving. They kept the steady rocking of their hips listless at first, sliding in and out of him nothing short of fluid; however, that lasted only so long until the buildup began. Each thrust went deeper than the last. Every forward push of their hips was becoming more powerful. The drag of his slick inner walls started to feel like the most decadent suction. Their bulge even tried to thrash inside of him. Karkat’s low groans rapidly escalated into needy keening, and Davepeta had already begun to moan breathlessly.  
     It wasn't long before Karkat grew demanding. “Harder!” he hissed out with a moan. “Go faster!”  
     Just for that, they slowed down. “What happened to ‘please’?” they chimed, their tone far too lighthearted for what came after.  
     Karkat cried out and scored his claws down their back when the pace shifted from languid to rough. Now he was struggling to keep up as they fulfilled his wishes to a harsh extent, ramming their hips into his, hard enough to make his entire body move with them. “F-fuck, ah! Yes!” he mewled, his horns knocking against the hardwood under him as his back arched off of it. “Don't stop!”  
     Davepeta shut their eyes and curled over him like he was their prey, growling and groaning. “Good boy,” they hissed beside his ear as they gripped his soft thighs, forcing him to bend his legs just a touch more.  
     The slight change in angle made all the difference. “Right there! Almost!” Karkat screamed as they began to pound right into his sweet spot, and they grinned.  
     “Don't finish until I say so,” they growled and dug their nails into his inner thighs. He did his best to obey, but his nook kept fluttering the longer he staved off his climax. Only seconds after the words left their lips, Davepeta slowed to a stop and pressed in as deep as they could reach. “Now.”  
     Karkat trilled and came, his slurry spilling hotly all over himself and the floor. Wave after wave of ecstasy had his nook clenching around them, and they released into him without hesitation, moaning into the curve of his neck.  
     Davepeta didn't have nearly as much material to offer as Karkat did, but it was certainly enough to satisfy him and leave him gulping for air laboriously after he came down from his high. They slumped over him once they finished as well, panting just as hard. It took them several minutes to recover enough to sit up and pull out of him, but once they could, the first thing they did was let Karkat’s legs return to a comfortable position and remove the spreader bar between them. Afterwards, they allowed themself to begin floating like usual and lifted him into their arms with a grunt.  
     By the time they had dropped Karkat onto the bed, his eyes were blinking open again, and he was no longer quivering like a swallowtail wing. His hands found Davepeta’s forearms and coaxed them down to the mattress beside him, not letting go even after they had laid down with him and administered some well-deserved kisses all over his face.  
     Neither of them had any words to exchange that couldn't be communicated with touches, nor did they have the breath to speak them. Cleanup and showers could wait until the morning. For now, Davepeta simply wanted to hold Karkat in their arms and peck his lips a couple times, so they did just that, and he contently settled down with his body cuddled up against theirs.


End file.
